The present invention relates to the technical field concerning telemedicine applied to the nutrition.
In particular, the invention relates to a method for defining and managing an interactive dietary diary, aimed at helping both a subject who must or is going to follow a specific diet, with the aim of optimizing the diet qualitative and quantitative composition, and the doctor/dietician who plans the diet and follows its effects on the subject. The invention relates also to a system, aimed at carrying out the aforesaid method.